phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Gridarvol(Swimsuit ver.) (Bishop 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Meddlesome at First Gridarvol: IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, THEN LEAVE IT TO ME! Gridarvol had been "helping out," as she liked to call it, at a restaurant near the beach, when... ...The commander asked her for a job there. Gridarvol: We're short-staffed, so you'd be doing me a favor. Gridarvol: But to what do I owe this pleasant surprise? The commander simply replied that the extra money would help... ...But there was one more thing... Getting the chance to see Gridarvol hard at work before... ...Was just so inspiring. Gridarvol: Huh? Why the sudden compliment? Gridarvol: There's nothing special about the way I work! All I do is work a little faster and more efficiently than most. Gridarvol: So, you'll be here tomorrow? I'll call the owner right away! Gridarvol: Hello? It's me. Listen, I found a new part-timer who'll start tomorrow. Gotta go! Bye! Gridarvol: Good news, Commander! The owner gave the okay right away! The commander had just witnessed a display of the power dynamic at that restaurant. Gridarvol: So, it looks like we'll be coworkers starting tomorrow! Sensing Gridarvol's wild enthusiasm, the commander could barely wait for their first day together. Gridarvol: If there's anything you need to know, just ask! Gridarvol: See you tomorrow, and good luck! Episode 2: Wonderful Yet Meddlesome Gridarvol: ORDER UP! NOODLES ARE READY FOR TABLES 3 AND 8! The bustling beachside restaurant was far busier than the commander had imagined. Gridarvol: It's been like this every day lately... We've been really short-staffed, so you're a lifesaver. Gridarvol: Yeees! I'm on my way! Just a minute! Despite the surge of customers and orders... Gridarvol had a smile on her face as she whizzed through the narrow spaces between tables. Gridarvol: Sorry, can somebody take Table 12's order? Anybody? Gridarvol: And these drinks are ready. Can somebody serve them?! Huh...? The rest of the clearly overworked staff seemed like their exhaustion was getting the better of them, and their faces were showing it. Gridarvol: Ahhh... What do I do, Commander? Gridarvol: If I don't do something, the restaurant's atmosphere will get worse and worse! ---- Question 1=''Have those who can move cover for those who can't.'' Gridarvol: I can work hard enough to cover for everyone! |-|Question 2=''Let the exhausted members of your staff rest.'' Gridarvol: We'll have to cover for them! |-|Question 3=''Let's give a pep talk to each staff member.'' Gridarvol: Okay, leave it to me! ---- Gridarvol: First, a deep breath... *Huff puff* Gridarvol: ALRIGHTY! Gridarvol: I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! Can I take your order?! Coming right up! Gridarvol: It looks like someone will bring their order, so maybe I can take a quick break now while I can! Gridarvol: ...Here's your snow cone! ...I'll be with you next, in a second! Though she was pushing her tired body to its limits, Gridarvol's voice was louder than everyone else's and her smile showed no signs of fading. Gridarvol: I'm still going! Still at 100%! The beach restaurant's atmosphere was starting to change for the better. Episode 2: Happy Resonance` Not to be outdone by Gridarvol and her great initiative, the rest of the staff had regained their pep. With rejuvenated teamwork, they were working through the rush of customers at a great pace, when... Gridarvol: ...Uhh, so we have a party of 3, a party of 5, and then two parties of 6? Gridarvol: And they all came to see "the cute girl full of pep?" Gridarvol: Hmm... Wh-Who are they talking about?! They could only be referring to Gridarvol, who was working harder than everyone else, at the center of the restaurant. Gridarvol: C-Commander? Why are you looking at me like that? ---- Question 1=''I guess this is what leading by example is.'' Gridarvol: What? I never thought of myself as a leader! |-|Question 2=''Your smile is contagious.'' Gridarvol: It's more fun to smile together than to smile alone! |-|Question 3=''Everyone is looking at you.'' Gridarvol:'''Stop... I can't afford to mess this up. ---- '''Gridarvol: Th-This is no time for that! Gridarvol: Save it 'til we get off work! Gridarvol blushed at the sudden compliment. But her eyes shone confidently. Gridarvol: I realized that I can cheer people up when things revolve around me. Gridarvol: Work hard and laugh from the heart! Gridarvol: That's how I spark joy in my customers and coworkers! Gridarvol: Now for a name... Hmm... I think "Happy Resonance" sounds about right! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Gridarvol: Haha... Look at me, getting a pretentious. Gridarvol: Just when I was thinking about what I should do, my body just moved naturally! With that, Gridarvol's smile grew bigger and brighter than anyone else's in the restaurant. Episode 3: Share the Happiness Today was the last day of their long summer job. Gridarvol: Ah! C-Commander! No, I wasn't watching the clock! Not really... Gridarvol regained her composure, but she still seemed antsy. They had plans to finish work early and enjoy one last evening by the sea. Gridarvol: The weather is perfect today, so it's going to get busy. Hang in there, everyone! Gridarvol was the star employee at the popular surf shack they were working at. Today, things were even busier than expected. Gridarvol: Boss? What is it? Yes, okay... Gridarvol: You mean after this? Gridarvol's face cloudred over. Since things were so busy, the boss had asked her to stay on longer today. ---- Question 1=''We have plans, so just say you can't.'' Gridarvol: But now that I've been asked, I can't really refuse. |-|Question 2=''I'll stay and work. You go on ahead.'' Gridarvol: There's no point if you're not with me! I'll stay too. |-|Question 3=''This is our last day. We might as well stay until the end.'' Gridarvol: Yeah. Let's wrap this up as quick as we can! ---- Gridarvol: Okay! Gridarvol: I'm going to work three times as fast as usual! And put on a smile that's three times bigger! Her mood seemed to have improved, and there was a spring in her step as she got back to work. Gridarvol: We spent all summer working here. Gridarvol: So we may as well give it our all and end the summer on a high note! On the other hand, the commander was having trouble getting back into work mode. Gridarvol: You okay, Commander? I'll go take the orders! Gridarvol: Hey there, miss? Gridarvol: The commander's sweet and innocent. Please don't tease like that! She was being especially considerate, following up to make sure the commander didn't have any troubles at all. Gridarvol: If you need any help, just let me know! Gridarvol: We've made it this far by combining our strengths and working together! Gridarvol's bright smile and bubbly example gave the commander a burst of energy. Gridarvol: It's best to share your smile and enthusiasm with everyone. Gridarvol: I call this small talent "Share the Happiness"! In that moment, she had awakened to a new skill. Gridarvol: W-Wait! You don't have to look so apologetic! I just wanted to fuss over you--that's all! __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Quest